A rectangle is $3$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $9$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $3\text{ cm}$ $9\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 centimeters. The width is 9 centimeters. Thus the area is $3\times9$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 9 = 27 $ We can also count 27 square centimeters.